Kimchi is the most important side dish in Korean diet. Kimchi contains valuable phytochemicals-phytonutrients and has been known to Koreans as an essential part of the traditional Korean diet.
Kimchi is a pickled product made from chinese cabbage, western cabbage, radish, turnip, mustard green, dandelion, cucumber, carrot, beet, gingerroot, green onion, onion, garlic, fishes with salt. Depending on the temperature of the environment, the mixture is fermented anywhere from two days to a month.
Unfortunately, kimchi is known to contain precursors for cancer causing compounds such as nitrites, nitrates, and secondary amines for the formation of nitrosamines. Kimchi is not a well balanced food since it is purely from plant sources.
This invention is supposed to make kimchi a more balanced, quality product by adding Vitamin C, E and other nutritional mineral salts in order to reduce the risk of forming carcinogens.